


Team Meeting

by AnonymousKamalaFan



Series: Samala being Adorable [1]
Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousKamalaFan/pseuds/AnonymousKamalaFan
Summary: Sam wants to tell the others, Kamala needs to be convinced.





	Team Meeting

“No”

“Yes”

“Nooo”

“Yesss”

This had been going on for about half an hour between Kamala Khan and Sam Alexander. They were both currently at the Alexander residence and Nadia had been watching them bicker, while playing with her barbies. The argument was about revealing their relationship to the rest of the champions. Kamala and Sam had been dating for six months now and other than a few hiccups had managed too keep their relationship relatively hidden from their good friends. But Sam was now tired of hiding.

“But I don’t understand why not? We’ve been going out for over half a year, and you said it yourself, we are established. We’re endgame. If we both feel the same way why not tell the others?” Sam exclaimed, exasperated. It was true, as during their recent ‘half a year anniversary’ they celebrated Kamala had admitted to feeling her and Sam were endgame. But she was still unsure about revealing themselves and Sam, for the life of him, could not figure out why.

“Sam… I want to, I really really want to, but I just think we should-“

“Wait a bit longer till the champions really get on their feet? Thats what you were gonna say right?” Sam interrupted. Nadia could tell they’d had this conversation before from the way Kamala blushed lightly, indicating he was right in his assumption.

“Come on Kam, you know the others will be happy for us, and they’ll barely bat an eyelid apart from a bit of teasing here and there” Sam ducked trying to make eye contact with her, to show her that he was with her, all the way, to try and convey the fierce admiration and love he had for her. Hell how could he not? She was his world, his badass superhero girlfriend. He’d never be tired of that. And he’d be damned if he didn’t want the rest of the world to know that too. He loved her and he wanted to scream it from the rooftops if Kamala would let him.

When Kamalas eyes met his, and she saw that look in them, that annoying puppy dog ‘I love you forever’ look, she knew she had to give in. She loves him too, of course she wanted to give in straight away and tell everyone that yes, they were dating and very much in love, but she was also cautious, more so than Sam. She had to consider everything, how it would affect the team, her leadership skills, the friendship she had with some of her team mates (specifically Miles), but then again with her stupid, space boyfriend by her side she guessed she could handle it.

“Alright” She finally sighed, and immediately a massive grin spread across Sams face. He lifted her up and spun her round like a cheesy romantic comedy and as much as Kamala wanted to protest she couldn’t help the giggles. As he put her down she just managed a “wipe that smile off your face, doofus” before he leaned in for a gentle kiss. As he pulled away they heard Nadia running down the hall screaming “MOM THEY’RE KISSING” and she hid hear face in his shoulder as he heard his laughs echo in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm a bit of a sucker for Kam/Sam and this just something short I threw together coz I was bored and thought I'd share. Feel free to comment and leave kudos I love all that jazz and if you have any prompts I might consider making this a series! Who knows? I wouldn't mind doing Kamala/Miles so let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
